Roses Never Go Out of Style
by Suffocated Entity
Summary: It's Bryan's first /serious/ relationship, and as he gets ready for yet another one of their dates, he thinks to himself, 'I hope I can make this last.'. / Requested prompt from tumblr. Bravid fluff!


**This was a prompt I received on Tumblr, because I obsess over _The New Normal_ so much. It reads: _"It's Bryan's first /serious/ relationship and he's afraid that it's not going to last. As he's preparing for another one of their dates, he thinks about past relationship troubles, but David rings the doorbell/is just a corny romantic/whatever and dispels his fears._" I wrote this really quickly, so if you see typos, tell me so I can fix them! **

**Or, maybe if you're up to it, maybe a little feedback/review would be nice...**

* * *

Roses Never Go Out of Style

Even in his brand new Armani ensemble, Bryan still felt apprehensive. He stared at himself in his bedroom mirror with a frown: neither the genuine silk of his suit nor the expensive leather shoes on his feet could make him feel any less nervous about this date. It wasn't his outfit that unnerved him _(he looked simply ravishing, for Christ's sake_); it was _this relationship._

He'd seen it too many times before. A charming boy would strike up a conversation with him, sparks would fly, and then fizzle out as quickly, and disappointingly, as a cheap box of 4th of July sparklers. None of those cute guys with button-noses ever stuck around too long. That pattern of failed relationships only fed Bryan's anxieties about the certain cutie that was due through his front door in exactly -a quick glance of his wrist watch- five minutes.

_But David's different_. Or, at least, he'd like to _think_ he was different. That fresh-out-of-med-school eagerness about him, those impossibly dorky glasses, that awkward but adorable smile of his… Bryan found himself grinning just imagining all of that. But that smile vanished just as suddenly as it had appeared when reality came rushing back to him. All of those things that he liked about David would probably become just another memory to add to his collection of heartbreaks. The end was dawning on them; it could end tonight for all he knew.

There was nothing wrong with his past boyfriends, and they all dumped him. So what made David the exception?

Bryan was fiddling nervously with the cuffs of his suit jacket, wallowing in all of his paranoid fears, when the sound of his doorbell caught him off guard. His throat tightened when the his realization from before filled his gut: what if tonight was it? What if David had arranged this dinner with the intent of breaking things off afterward? He took a deep breath. Nerves wouldn't ruin him now, nor would Bryan Colins ever let them. He took a deep breath and straightened his bow-tie for the last time. If this really was the end, at least he'd have some dignity to face it with.

When he opened the door, the butterflies that had been fluttering around his gut only became more incessant. A certain warmness was aglow on David's face, and Bryan felt himself melt a little. It didn't matter that this was so disgustingly cliched: it made him happy. Before Bryan could get a word out, -maybe a 'pleasedon'tbreakupwithme'?- David stepped through the doorframe and planted a friendly kiss on a pair of unsuspecting lips. Bryan almost giggled from the sheer amount of giddiness and relief he suddenly was overwhelmed by, but he restrained himself. He wasn't going to do anything to scare off this little piece of perfection in a sharp-looking charcoal suit. Not a thing.

"I brought you flowers." Bryan motioned, rather redundantly, to the bouquet of roses clutched in his palm. "Rose are 'in'… right? I mean, I don't think they're too old-fashioned but it's not like I keep up with that sort of thing but then again…" The rambling was cut short by a more unexpected, longer, warmer kiss. Pink hues blossomed on the doctor's cheeks, and Bryan couldn't be anymore satisfied with that sight.

"Please, honey. Roses will forever be vogue."

That was the moment he knew his worries were ridiculous. When a boy tries to make his presents match current trends, it's obvious that he's a keeper (or at least he is one in Bryan's book). David was a sweetheart, and Bryan could see how desperately he wanted to please him. And Bryan reciprocated that feeling. He wanted things to be perfect for them, and he could see already that they would be. That period of disappoint was over, the regularity of having a new boyfriend every week was a thing of the past.

David Murray was going to be a constant in Bryan Colins' life. David was going to be Bryan's new normal.


End file.
